Newborn Order
This is a Part Two of the RP: Newborn Disaster. Bad Parents! Adalina was up in her room with Shiro; it was awfully noisy downstairs... what was going on? She was just about ready to go downstairs and investigate what the parents were doing... Tristeza was on her way to help them avoid the horrid sight. "How does it look now....?" Shiro, in order to pass the time, had taken up on coloring and finishing up on the picture she had been so willing to start up before with so much passion. Her voice, even as she questioned the other girl, was quite dry and seemingly indifferent as she held it up for Adalina to see. It wasn't that she didn't care for her opinion - it was just that she was unwilling to put such an emotion into her voice. What was the point? It wasn't as if she was happy or anything.... However, she too had been curious of the noise downstairs. Last time she had checked.... all of the adults had been down there, before she had been taken out of it by Adalina. What could they possibly be doing now....? Adalina smiled, "Your doing good." She made sure to take in the details, "You'll always get better with practice." Tristeza used her Sonido, ''to vanish to the center of Adalina's room, "Hey Kids, Tereya and Nori are busy downstairs, and can't be disturbed, so get your drawing stuff, and you can finish in the library." Library being the other term for the off-set living room. No surprise was shown in Tristeza's sudden appearance. However, Shiro did turn her gaze towards the woman, her eyes partially being shadowed over by her appearance. At the moment, it seemed like a rather eerie stare to be looking into, and it emphasized what she was feeling at the moment. "Why can't we finish here....?" She asked quietly. "We like working in Adalina's room...." Her tone showed meekness.... but her words showed obvious defiance. It was even enhancing her curiosity.... "If your promise to stay in here. If you come out... let's just say it won't be preety." Tristeza pointed directly at Adalina, "That means you miss priss." Bailarin glanced to Senkaku who was still sitting on the floor. "You ever punish your team?" "And I don't mean your corny jokes." It was an insult, and question to if he did. After all, she just punished Tristeza... After a scoff to the supposed "insult" (yes, he could safely admit he wasn't that funny and would never amount to the comedians on TV), Senkaku gained a rather serene expression on his face, eyes half-lidding as he thought back to his "team". "Not at all." He answered. "I'm not one who would immediately go for declaring judgment on someone even if they were declared "guilty". And even if I did, there wasn't much reason to do so. Everyone cooperated with each other, so I didn't see the need. Why do you ask?" "A question of philosophy I guess." "Not saying their kids, and nor would I ever. But, if you don't make judgements, do you atleast make the calls? Or do others do of their own accord?" Another question, after all... if he was leader, he should act like it. Otherwise... If his group kept growing, they'd walk all over him like a worn-out rug. However, this seemed to make Senkaku a little bit more irritated, his arms folding across his chest. "Does it matter?" He asked - though unknowingly to him, a little bit more forcefully then he should have. "I'm no leader anymore. There is no team. Now we're just a bunch of ragtag wanderers sticking together for the hell of it. That's ''all there is to it." "No need to get so defensive, I'm just warning you." "Your group's been growing... they'll look to somebody, and that somebody is you, just saying, sometimes you have to play the leader so others won't lose that respect." Bailarin finished, "Otherwise, I like the sound of the way your doing things." Tristeza vanished back into the room with a Sonido... leaving Adalina to draw. She trusted them not to go downstairs, but this was... iffy. It was times like this that Senkaku disliked having himself being put on the spot. "With all due respect, they don't need me to be their eyes." He retorted firmly, with a slight chopping motion of the hand in order to emphasize his point. "Each and everyone of them has proven themselves capable of handling themselves in such situations. They don't need a leader for that." "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in wad, Senny-boy." She offered the condoning tone just for effect. "My days of fighting are long gone, I don't think I've trained or had a battle since the Tournament... give or take a whole chunk of years." She rubbed the back of her neck, "So forgive me if I forgot about the ethic of leading a Team or such." Tristeza glanced to Bailarin; yet again, the thought hit her mind, it had been too long since she had fought! She was growing restless from this mundane life. She wanted to move, she wanted to fight! She wanted to live like a warrior again! But, Tristeza knew it was over with the years gone. She had a wife; and a child. Commitments. "Ah." Senkaku remained silent at that statement - at least for a moment. Then, with a mutter of "Hmph...." He pulled his legs closer to himself, resting his arms on top of his knees. He thought about it - had he shown some leadership? When Nnoitra had acted rogue and assaulted Ggio, Loly, and Menoly, he had allowed it because he believed Nnoitra would simply get himself in trouble for his actions. Had that been some form of "punishment"? Did they actually see to him as a leader....? Hermosa, on the other hand, was in thought of her own. The ripples in Tristeza's own spiritual energy were proving to be results of her restlessness. She placed the tip of her thumb to her bottom lip in thought. She wanted to help... but, how? The only way she could see was push Tristeza to leave her family life, and the consequences for such were very clear. If not that... then, perhaps a bit of an escape? She decided to try it out. "Say, Desgaste-san...." It took a few moments before the words caught her attention. "Huh? Oh, yes, Hermosa-chan?" Her eyes going directly to the blind girl. What was she wanting to ask? Anything from the past to the future came to mind... maybe clothes... she honsetly didn't know what the blind Arrancar would ask. Bailarin took her seat on her love-seat once again, grasping a small book to read. Atleast she had good eye-sight. But, Tristeza had always said she looked hotter in glasses. Typical, she knew what Tristeza really meant by that. "Would you care if we had a chance for a rematch later on?" Hermosa asked carefully, as if what she was asking was an everyday thing. However, she wasn't feeling nervous about it - if the woman said no, then fair enough. If she said yes, she'd say yes. However, this immediately caused Senkaku to look up, eyes widened slightly as if what she had just asked was insane. She'd love to. Tristeza nodded, if not excitedly, "That sounds fantastic!" A grin on her face, one could easily confuse themselves wondering why she got gleeful at the sound of bloodshed or combat. Batalla was getting ready at the Serenata household, dressing up for the Restuarant, and for Mitsune. As she put the dark red hair-band in her hair, she frowned at the way it restrained all the length of her locks and bangs... Even the black lipgloss and black masquera was gone... after all, she wanted to look pretty for Mitsune. Maybe... just this once. "Wonderful...." Hermosa commented, allowing a small smile of her own to cross her countenance. "When would be most appropriate?" "Anytime sounds fair, how about as soon as possible, say... today?" She offered a still smile, waiting for her future-combatant's response. Bailarin was surprised at the offer... just as Senkaku was. "That would be good." Hermosa confirmed, closing her eyes and giving a nod in the woman's direction. Mitsune looked nervously at all of Batalla's clothing. The girl was a little... older than she was, so naturally, most of her clothing wouldn't fit Mitsune... If she could just find some clothes from when she was younger! Pushing her way into the back of her closet, she found clothes Batalla no longer wore, and, like she expected, found a dress her size. Simple purple with black highlights, the dress'd compliment her nicely. Though, she would have preferred something with a flower, or smiley face on it... But, then again, Mitsune didn't expect Batalla to have such clothing. Batalla was almost finished, did she look good? Yes... Junto's voice popped her opinion in. Batalla took it as her own courage... She was now finished dressing, a black dress, with two horizontal dark orange stripes going across the frill. Panty hoes, along with some boots topped it off, she looked decent... after all, it wasn't like she was going to a wedding or a funeral. Tristeza smiled to Hermosa, "Let's head outwards to the river or sea for our little display, with a quick Sonido, we could both be there in a few minutes..." Mitsune finished immediately. She didn't really care much about her appearance... But she looked good enough, didn't she? Exited the room, she leaned against the door, waiting for Batalla to get there so they could leave. "Very well...." The last of that sentence ended in a bit of a grunt, as Hermosa had lifted herself up out of the chair to stretch a little. It was both to awaken her muscles out of sitting in the chair for so long, and to prepare herself for what was to come. "But, of course, you will have to lead the wa--" However, that was when Senkaku got up, walked behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her words in her tracks. However, when he allowed a firm squeeze to grasp that hand, she was aware it wasn't just something of encouragement. "A-actually, Tristeza-san..." He said, slightly sheepish. "Could you go on ahead? I'd like to speak with my partner here before I set her loose on ya." Tristeza nodded, "Just follow my signature when your both done chit-chattin'." Looking to the ceiling she grinned... before vanishing with a Sonido, "Ciao!" Bailarin looked to the two, she'd stay unless they stated otherwise... Batalla exited her room, going to the living room, she glanced to Mitsune, she looked really... preety. Batalla stopped in her step, but, she was going to be smooth with her first date! "You look really good." A smile of her own forming. "Th-thank you... You look pretty, too!... Without all the make-up on, I hardly recognize you." Mitsune replied, smiling a little from the compliment. If Batalla was expecting her to blush, it wouldn't be as easy as that. "Bailarin-san...." Senkaku turned towards her direction, as well. "I'd prefer it if you could leave, as well. This is a private matter." She offered the same lazy wave, appearing to vanish from her sitting position with a Sonido, the same good-bye given. "Ciao." She'd go to the guest room or something... she didn't know. Just -not- downstairs. The wild animals... Batalla smiled to her, extending her hand to the girl, "Ready to go?" "We'll use Kogeru." She had demon blood in her as well; just like Mitsune. It was odd actually... the both of them. Mitsune's smile grew wider. "I'm ready." With no hesitation, Mitsune took Batalla's hand, and held it tight. Her eyes stared at the older girl expectantly. She should have used it already. Hermosa gave the man a quizzical glance, even as she allowed herself to turn towards him. "What seems to be the problem, Se--" "''What do you think you're doing?" His tone surprised her, expressing nothing but annoyance and disapproval. "Aren't you aware of what happened last time?" He asked, in more of a demanding manner than anything. "Y'know, where Tristeza went all Segunda Etapa and you were like all "Aaaaah!" This immediately made Hermosa close her eyes and scowl at him, turning her head away for a moment. However, she was immediately forced to snap his gaze to him again when he raised his hands and grasped the sides of her shoulders (much to her surprise). "Look, I just don't have it in me to see you get injured like that!" He hissed. "I already nearly lost you before I had the chance of meeting you.... and I thought Tristeza was going to kill you the first time! Couldn't you sense it! She's not going to let up on you just because of...whatever! If I have to witness the same thing happen again--" This was where he was silenced - by a finger to his lips. "Calm yourself, Senkaku...." Hermosa spoke, keeping a rather calm, but also a rather firm tone to her voice.... and even a hint of annoyance? "Rest assured, I am not one to make the same mistakes twice. Besides... things have changed. Desgaste is not under anyone's leadership.... particularly not of Isabella's. She had only done so because her leader had expected her to. Now that bond has been broken...." "B-but--!" "No buts. I know what I'm doing.... please trust me on this." "...." Senkaku couldn't say anymore, but only let out a sigh of frustration. "Ugh, fine! Do whatever you want...." He relented in aggravation, letting go of her and turning away from her. Now, he was rendered helpless on the matter. Hermosa had decided her fate again... but what was he to do now? Keep away from the fight and be guilty of not showing encouragement, or go and risk temptation of interference? It was so frustrating to think about.... why, oh why, did this have to happen-- His thoughts were once again cut off. His eyes widened, as a set of arms wrapped around his upper torso, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thank you." Hermosa whispered, smiling gently before letting go of him. "I promise not to fail you again...." Her words were like flaming arrows to his stone cold heart. He relaxed a little, a bit more assured that Hermosa knew what she was doing. She was smart! She was able to handle her own in a fight! She didn't need him to hold her hand at all times! Though.... that would be great... "All right. I'm coming with you." He said finally, turning to face her and giving his own nod. With that, they Sonido'd to the spot where Tristeza was. Tristeza waited, rubbing the back of her head, she stood on the water, pacing herself. Counting the steps, measuring the field of the river... how far they could go, the amount of time. And noises could be heard much quicker over water... so Hermosa would have the advantage. But, Tristeza compensated with speed. You used to... She hadn't trained in a long time, but, she had faith in her skills. After all, doubt got you nowhere; besides being killed. "Ah... come on now... what's got me so rattled?" Unsheathing her Zanpakuto, she messed with it, playing with it as a toy in her hands. She knew what exactly to do in her last fight with the Blind Arrancar. Your the Hierro-Angel, show no fear, feel no doubt. Smiling, she had calmed herself... this would be perfect. Tristeza planned to let her instincts take control. It was not so sooner that Senkaku and Hermosa stepped onto the scene. As Hermosa set foot onto the waters, she grimaced slightly. The water was, at least upon the first touch, cold! She hoped movement would stimulate warmth... it would be a bit aggravating to fight and focus on the temperature of her footsoles at the same time. "You just had to pick this place, out of all places...." She noted in a slightly complaining manner, putting a hand onto her hip. "But, I suppose I can cope, at least for the moment...." She took note of the slight waves being made when the wind blew, the ripples she felt whenever she moved her feet evevn in the slightest manner. It would be to her advantage... and depending on the situation, she might not have to use her spiritual senses at all. Perfect. Tristeza grinned to her foe. "Are you ready?" She asked. She'd attack the moment she Hermosa said any of the 'yes' phrases. Training was meant to be intense, and Tristeza wouldn't hold back... Getting in a front stance, she perpared her sword infront of her, held vertically upward. The ripples underneath her feet signified her tense body... the wind barely blowing at all. Hermosa's blind eyes gazed in the direction of Tristeza. As the bare winds blew, her hair billowed slightly, presenting a rather dramatic atmosphere in the stand-off. One of her hands came to rest on the hilt of her sheathed sword, and she allowed herself to slowly unsheath her weapon, the steel sparking slightly as it created friction against the sheath. Once it was completely out, she leveled the killing edge towards her foe with one hand, eyes in concentration. This would be a fight to see whether she had learned from her past mistakes or not. The outcome would ensure her progress. Therefore, she couldn't lose this time. "Ready when you are." Snapping her Zanpakuto, a bladed steel fan open, serrated tips instead of folded paper... she grinned. "So, your ready, are y-" She vanished, stopping mid-sentence to appear directly behind the girl, a Sonido in use, she would test the noise and effectiveness of the girl first, what a thrill! She was enjoying the rush. Swiping the fan in a horizontal strike, she planned to sever the girl's muscles near the spine, or eat through the spine itself. A smile on her face, she grinned. Fortunately, the blind Arrancar was prepared for it. She allowed her ankles and legs to twist her body around in a pivot, her whole figure spinning in a total of two times. The first was out of the simple desire to dodge Tristeza's attack, avoiding immediately paralyzation or death by the ferocious blow made by her opponent. However, in the second time, her sword blade was flashing, the cutting edge racing towards Tristeza's face. If staying where she was, the blade would slice neatly through - and give the other woman some unwanted facial surgery. However, it was doubtful to say it would be that easy, even considering the speed of her turning. Tristeza watched, curving her body, she allowed the strong blow to slam down the side of her arm, generating sparks as Zanpakuto met Hierro. As Hermosa's blade did so, she brought up her leg, sending it outward to crush into the rushing figure of her Blind friend's face. "Hehehe!" It seemed as if the woman's Hierro still remained as strong as ever. That would prove to be a problem - yet, she was confident it wasn't unsolvable. Leaning to the side, Hermosa narrowly avoided her opponent's leg as it executed the kick, the wind the force behind it brought causing her hair to fly up slightly. Pulling one hand off of her sword in order to free it, she reached out and shoved the offending limb away from her in order to keep her opponent off-balance. Then, with her hand still on her sword, she swung upwards in order to once again attempt to slice through Tristeza's armor. Tristeza watched nervously as her leg was tossed aside, off balance, she stumbled back, falling on her back and rear, she watched as the blade neared her indefensible position. Tristeza knew she had to move, but how?! A thought came to mind; she would propel herself. Grasping her fan, she charged it full of spiritual pressure, and blasted it in a wind-wave. Shoving her back across the water, and hopefully damaging Hermosa. "Nnnnngh!" Once again, the slap of water against Hermosa's skin was a cruel reminder of what environment she was fighting under. The wind wave slammed into her body, prompting the gasp from her as she fell back. She hit the water, causing mild splashes to erupt from the lake they were standing on. Now, she was completely soaked! Her expression was one of slight annoyance, and she found herself shivering a little (just a little!), as the cold air hit her. Slowly, she pulled herself up to a standing position once more, hair hanging over her face in a drenched position. Once again, another positive trait of being blind was that your vision couldn't be obscured by your own hair. Tristeza twirled her fan around again and again, spinning in a figure-eight form, sending a contineous funnel of wind around her, causing waves to form, she was going to distort the field of sound for her foe... after all; if she was relying on noise, and the noises around her were like a storm at sea, she'd be metaphorically blind! A tactical move. Once again, Tristeza seemed to be intent on cutting off her senses, just as she did in their last fight. She braced herself, the intense winds and waves starting to get around her. It was surprising - even through her instinctual level of fighting, Tristeza could still think tactically. That would make it a bit harder to gain an advantage over her. However... although the effort was good, Hermosa had long ago prepared for such. Settling into a defensive stance, she closed her eyes and calmed her mind. The wind.... The water.... It's not what I'm looking for.... what I'm looking for.... is the sounds not of the storm.... She waited patiently, for she knew Tristeza would not hesitate to take advantage of this opportunity. Tristeza would take the chance, but it wouldn't be physically. Grinning, she smirked as she began to charge a Cero ''behind the waves of wind and crashing, soon, she unleashed it, funneling the turqoise pressure to pummel through the waves, further causing crashing noise, the screaming sound of the ''Cero ''piercing through the river and in the air, ready to destroy her foe's Hierro and flesh. It was that very irregularity.... the sudden change in the noises.... that was all that was needed to tip Hermosa off. Well.... that, as well as the energy. As soon as her legs could take flight, Hermosa allowed herself to leap up in the air just before the ''Cero came to where she was, narrowly avoiding being incinerated completely by its power. Soon, she was into the air, though she would willingly descend back down to the storm to keep her hearing sense in check. An idea came to her - Tristeza had said herself one of her traits - pride! She took pride in her Hollow nature, seemingly to an extremist degree... so, why not try to fight in that manner? She had succeeded once before. She decided to try. "It's disappointing!" She allowed herself to speak to her opponent, her voice carrying over the storm brewing down below. "To think that one like you would have to hide yourself from me in order to gain an advantage.... am I really that stronger than you?" "As if, I'm the stronger of us two!" Rushing towards her foe, she grit her teeth in a mix of fury and bravodo, she vanished infront of her foe with a flare of Sonido, charging a Cero, ''as she rushed, Tristeza poured her pressure into her hand, and upon getting close to Hermosa, was going to unleash it. Hermosa, however, was prepared. Freeing up one of her hands, the blind Arrancar summoned up the energy of her own ''Cero in her palm. Making sure that it was equal to Tristeza's, she slammed it into the other incomplete Cero. As a result, they both canceled out, leaving their palms to clasp together. Hermosa gripped Tristeza's hand tightly in order to keep her escaping. "You can still say that, even after your lack of adapting the ways of the Hollow?" She questioned even more, lowering her sword blade for a moment. "Most impressive!" Then, she brought the blade upward, aiming to slice through her opponent's chest.... Tristeza watched as the action took place. First unbelief, then fear, then rage. Smirking, "I can, and will." Tristeza opened her mouth, her body after all; was so close to Hermosa, it was a perfect time to show her the little secret of her Cero... Tristeza could also fire it from her tongue. The cyan pressure began harvesting to her mouth, and then, with a sharp spike; she shot the small explosive bolt, hopefully into either Hermosa's arm, or her face. "Just like Nnoitra!" That was the first thought that Hermosa allowed into her head, her eyes widening in surprise at the surge of spiritual energy. Pinpointing where it was proved a simple task; all it took was a mere sensing where the energy was built up in order to figure out where it was. But where her coordinate landed? She hadn't known Tristeza had been able to fire it from different locations of the body like that! Regardless, if she didn't allow herself freedom to move.... she would be rewarded with the freedom of death. And thus, she chose. Immediately, releasing Tristeza's hand, Hermosa jerked to the side and narrowly avoided the blast. It was a mixture of heat, light, and overall energy racing past her, the tongue of it so close to her, it was licking the skin of the arm nearest to it. However, her Hierro, tough as solid steel, was able to hold up against it, and was able to do so when it faded out of existence, leaving nothing more than a mild burn. It would not be enough to affect her.... but the next move she chose had to be fluid and swift. At this moment, Tristeza could easily use an attempt to escape. The blind one could not have that. Immediately, in her dodge of the energy, she twisted around, completely pivoting around her enemy like a ballerina until she was positioned back to back with Tristeza. Then, with another spin, she swung the blade in a horizontal arc, aiming to cleave the other Arrancar in half. Tristeza waited, the girl had done as suspected, this was to her advantage! Tristeza's body was sliced in two... blood splurched over the water, but soon, vanished... as the swift use of Sonido had created a temporary-replica of her body... even giving it the effects of a real person. Momentarily. Tristeza's hand grasped Hermosa's heel from underneath the wafting waves of the river... enough force in the tug to cause anyone to lose balance; or keep Hermosa where she was. Not only would her hearing be inaccesible. Her sight would be non-existant. Her smell would be as well... all she would retain would be touch and taste. That wouldn't be enough to escape Tristeza easily... Only a gasp was forced from Hermosa... ...before she was pulled under the depths. The one who had been watching could only stare with widened eyes, taken off-guard by the sudden move that Tristeza had pulled. Silently, he prayed that Hermosa knew what she was doing.... everytime she was in this situation, he couldn't help but doubt her.... and he knew she wouldn't have wanted that! Immediately, a cold shock ran over her body as the water rushed over her head, all hearing sealed off by the sound of liquid in her ears. In realizing that she was submerged, her breath immediately began to cease, her windpipe forcefully closed off for the time being. Confusion was on her expression, even as she was pulled deeper into the depths. What was Tristeza trying to accomplish by doing this....? It would only be a contest to see who could hold their breath longer. She was only going to drown herself-- Then it hit her. Maybe she didn't have to hold her breath. Maybe she was using those oxygen abilities of hers. Maybe.... Hermosa herself was the only one drowning here. Eyes widening in horror, the blind Arrancar jerked her head down in order to face the spot where she felt the hand grasp her heel, pointing a finger. The resulting Cero in formation was like a torpedo pointed from a submarine barrel; it would tear through the water, straight to her target.... and that target was seemingly so close in range. WIthout hesitation, she fired, in the attempt to at least free herself to get back to the surface. Tristeza hadn't known the blind Arrancar's thoughts... but they were astute and correct. Tristeza didn't even need to breath if she wanted, and at the moment, she was filtering the oxygen from the H2O water to give her the thrill of real air. But this was stopped... Tristeza had to let go, but her speed was cut in half under the water! The blast collided with her body, charring the Hierro, and piercing to the flesh... she hadn't been perpared! Tristeza could only do one last movement, and that was to let go, and wince. And, at that moment, Hermosa had been free. Immediately, she forced herself to swim upwards, arms and legs pushing towards the sky in an effort to reach the surface once more. Though it really didn't matter if she opened her eyes or not, the fear of the stinging sensation of water getting in them kept her from opening them. Other than Tristeza, who had still been underneath with her, the only other signature she could sense was that of her other half's, standing on the surface of the water. Using it as a guide, she managed to climb deeper and deeper, further to the top of the watery prison... Until she finally broke free. With a PLOOSH!, Hermosa allowed her head, shoulders, and partially her upper torso to burst free from the water, taking in a big, greedy gasp of air as she did so. She knew one thing for sure; she was never going to be fighting on water again! If anyone wanted a spar from her, it would be onto the land instead! As he watched Hermosa re-surface, a sigh of relief escaped Senkaku's lips. "Thank the Lord...." He thought to himself, a small smile crossing his lips. He folded his arms across his chest. He had been sure Hermosa would pull through! He only doubted her a little! Honest! Tristeza knew what she had to do. '"Desfibradora, Cry!" '''She echoed the words in her mind, and Tristeza released her Resurreccion... the energy swaying, hidden beneath the deeps, the water began to becoe pressurized, and the color of a bright sea-green glowing beneath the waves. Grasping the weapon off her back, she frowned, she wasn't going to drown, nor was she going to lose this match! Gripping the blade, she smiled, forming a large bladed ''Cero, then launching the enhanced Cero ''into the air, attempting to burn a hole in the sky, the size of her pressurized attack enough to cleave two buildings in half. Senkaku (or at least he had thought at the moment) was the first to sense the growing energy. His eyes widened, shooting towards a standing Hermosa. She didn't seem to be yet aware of it! How was that possible, considering how obvious it was?! Either way, she was going to get killed if she didn't move out of the way! Immediately, the male Arrancar cupped his hands around his mouth in order to make his voice clearer. "Hermo--" "I told you...." However, her reply cut it off, as she knew what he was going to say. All she had to do was use a ''Sonido... PLOOSH! ...right before the Cero erupted from under the spot where she had been. However, she was now standing a distance away, in a crouched position. "I know what I'm doing." She finished, smiling at his worry. Even when she had assured him, he was still fretting over her injury? However, at the moment, she was focusing on the massive water wave that had just been created out of the blast. Against the winds, she used an arm to shield her face, disliking the cold as it stung her wet skin even more. Tristeza rose out of the water like a corpse from the grave. The water being pushed away from her body, her new form was now shown. A hooded cowl over her face, a large crescent moon chakram in her left hand. Abdomen shown... thighs as well, the rest of her body clothed in tight-fitting cloth. Snapping her neck, blood dribbled from the corner of her lips. "I'm glad you got the hang of yourself this time..." Holding her right hand opened wide, the grasp held upward, but the arm by her waist. The air began to gather into the center of her five-finger tips. The air began to constrict, and more pressure exerted from her body, "Your senses have kept you alive, but you ever wonder what it's like... to be spiritually blind? It's a cruel feeling, I can assure you..." The constricted air in her hand was actually pressure merged with the air molecules. Squeezing, she smiled. "I'll be just as blind; but... you'll be crippled." Chuckling, the orb divided into two... then with a flick of her wrist, one was sent to the sky. The other one exploded in her hand, creating a mist of invisible energy. The energy would make everything it touched afflicted with spiritual energy. The one sent to the sky, would create a rainy shower of energy as well; only to fill the river bed and area with more energy; further drowning the senses of them both. The double-edged technique would cripple their senses... She sure loved "crippling" Hermosa even further... Either way, Hermosa knew not to fool around anymore. Her blade raised up into the air. She closed her eyes, and her own energy was summoned to her. Her long hair billowed in the air, her energy causing the water around her to be blown into deep ripples that extended outward for her feet. "It's nice to see an enemy sacrifice themselves in order to defeat their own foe... if that's what it takes for you to fight, then so be it." She answered. '''"Escape your prison, and drive mankind into darkness....Automata!" Immediately, the energy around her reacted violently, resulting in a water pillar rising above her. However, there was another effect; underneath their feet, the water slowly began to shift chemicals, gaining more heat, more earth.... more liquid fire. It seemed to bubble from the ocean floor, glowing a bright orange-red as it surfaced. The process actually took mere seconds, and soon, the lake of water was nothing but a lake of magma. Hermosa's Resurrected form was now shown freely, the elegant katana blade shining against the light of the sun. Tristeza smiled, "Your technique is very flashy." "But easy to evade." "Try to think how much worse your spiritual senses will become now? Your own pressure... My pressure... the pressure from the technique... it might as well be a flood of energy." With a wave of her hand, she sent the first of many bolstering wind-funnels towards her enemy. Date Night Batalla grasped her hand, and they vanished infront of the restuarant, "Let's eat!" "... Oh, no. Let's go play some baseball. That's why we dressed up so nice and came to a restaurant, right?" Mitsune replied sarcastically, giving Batalla an estranged looked. Captain Obvious is obvious. "No need for sarcasm, Mitsune-chan." She offered a smile despite the crack shot. Her hand still in hers, they entered the restuarant. It wasn't super classy... but who didn't like Italian? Getting to their seats, Batalla pulled out a chair for her date, and took her own seat. "Thank you." Mitsune chimed. "What are we going to do after this, again? Go to a movie? Is it really okay to go to a movie dressed like... this? Everyone else there would be dressed casually, wouldn't they? Or was the movie just a cover for something else?" "Movie was just a cover yeah, nice guess." She smiled, looking at the menu, "I decided to take us some place more expensive instead, you don't mind do you?" A brow raised, she wanted to know if that was what Mitsune perferred. "I won't be able to say until we go there... But, I can tell you, if its a nightclub or something, I won't like it." Mitsune replied, frowning profusely. She didn't really like being lied to, particularly when the person lying admitted they were lying. "Well, the place that I said was more expensive was here." "The other place is free." She looked to Mitsune for a moment, it was going to be a romantic spot, after all, wasn't that what dates were intended to be? Memorable and Romantic? Batalla hoped she was getting this whole relationship thing right. "Oh..." Mitsune nodded in reply, then picked up one of the menues. If Batalla tried to ask a question while she was looking through the food, she would only be met with an onslaught of absent-minded positive replies. Should I get steak and fries..? But I like the steak pretty raw®... I wonder what she's getting. Batalla decided to wait... she was clearly in the menu, and not in the conversation. Looking to the Menu, she knew what she wanted... Lasagna, that was so good! Watching the waiter place the Italian garlic bread on the center of the table, she nodded to him. This is going to be so expensive, and I'm paying. But it's worth it! After all, I'm with Mitsune now. Not Adalina. "I... I'll just have what you're having." Immediately, Mitsune lunged for the garlic bread, picking off a piece and chewing on it thoroughly before going in for another. She was so hungry...! She wanted more! If Batalla didn't stop her, she'd fill up on this before they had their dinner. "Hey now! Don't chow down." Looking to the waiter, she nodded, "We'll go for the Lasagna and Spaghetti special." The waiter nodded, taking the menu's as he placed their drinks down, two sodas. "I'll see you ladies in a bit." "Thank you." Mitsune added as the waiter walked away. Slowly, she sipped at her soda. "So... What do you like to do...?" She asked uneasily. They'd never really gotten to know eachother... "I like to take walks, watch movies, spend time on the beach, and read horror novels." Batalla perpared herself, looking to Mitsune, "And you?" "I usually just play with Adalina...." Suddenly, Mitsune's tone was overcome with sadness. Why had she just backed away from Adalina, so suddenly..? It wasn't right of her to sick Shiro after Mitsune, but Mitsune shouldn't have been wierded out in the first place! She hated this... Mitsune would just apologize after the date with Batalla tonight. Or... Right now. "Look, Batalla, I'm sorry... but... You're not my type. I've made Adalina sad... I've got to go apologize... Thank you for taking me out, and I'll pay you back for the dinner and everything... Could we just go back to your house so I can get my clothes, then call it a night?" Placing her hand on Mitsune's hand, "Can't you stay?" After all, she wanted Mitsune to stay, she didn't just want to be left alone so fast! Her gaze firm, she peered directly into Mitsune's eyes, hoping to find the answer. Every flicker of her pupil signified she really wanted Mitsune to stay. "No... I mean... I shouldn't have really accepted your invitation to a date in the first place." An apologetic smile was directed towards Batalla. She would understand, hopefully? "Please stay... you can't say that for sure yet." It was a moment of reassurance. "Stay." Her gaze still looked to Mitsune... the apologetic smile was cracking into her heart, but, Batalla wanted to be selfish for once; she wanted love. "I can... I mean, it's not like you'll never find somebody else! And I'm not really that much of a catch... I really need to go apologize. Could you let go, please?" Mitsune attempted to draw her hand back from Batalla's. "I really... really like Adalina, and it wasn't right for me to go on a date with you when I do. I'm sorry... Really. But let me go." "Your parents already kicked you out! And if Adalina felt the same, wouldn't she be here apologizing? Or apologize for what happened before?" She didn't let go, Batalla didn't plan to. "You don't know about us, until you try." Batalla could be Mitsune's total support... Junto gave her laugh, she was enjoying the mind-games going on between her host and the possible future-mate, '"You got to try harder then that... or she'll just leave." "Adalina won't apologize because she didn't do anything wrong! And my parents will let me back in once I apologize to Adalina..! I don't want to try! Just let go!" Mitsune was tugging at her arm now. Did she get weaker, or was Batalla just this strong? Batalla kept it firm, Mitsune would have a better chance prying a bear off her. "Why can't you try it?" "If you got hurt, then Adalina's the one who caused it." Trying to think of scenarios to make Mitsune's all hers. "She already tried to hurt you, she did hurt you." Batalla hoped this would work, "Give me a chance, Mitsune, I won't do the same, and no-one will hurt you again." "Not your parents, not your so-called friends, not anybody." "... How... How are you going to keep them from hurting me...?" Mitsune stopped tugging. Her eyes, full of doubt, found Batalla's, and she was overcome by an eerie calmness. Did Batalla really like her this much...? Why shouldn't Mitsune give her a chance! If she didn't, Mitsune would just be hurting another person like she did Adalina... Batalla knew she had a chance now. "I'll protect you, if they try to hurt you, I would fight them off. If you wanted, I'd never let them get close to you again." "Anyone who threatened you, I'd stop them." Batalla let her hand stay where it was, just to make sure Mitsune wouldn't leave. "Oh... So you meant physically..." Mitsune frowned. She thought Batalla was talking about emotional trauma, which is why she found it so hard to believe. How would you stop someone from hurting someone else emotionally? It didn't really make sense. "And Emotionally..." she input, "I mean in all ways, if they tried to hurt you in any shape or form, I'd go to any lengths to stop them. And if you were hurt or afraid, I'd help heal that." Batalla let a comforting motion come from her hand to caress Mitsune's. "I'd be your guardian in every way, Mitsune-chan." This time, her gaze was fixed, to see every emotion in her friend's eyes. But Mitsune looked away, biting her lip, her own gaze sinking to the floor. "... Fine... I'll stay for the rest of the night... But I'm still going to apologize to Adalina." She replied, slowly pulling her own hand from Batalla's. She wouldn't leave. Batalla could have her date. "Thank you." Batalla gave a smile. She was very glad that it had worked. The waiter brought the lasagna and spaghetti... the food enough in quantity for the two of them; even Mitsune's verocious appetite. The waiter gave a nod, and quoted the usual, "Have a good meal." With that, he walked away. And Batalla began her meal, swirling the spaghetti around the fork. Coincidentally, MItsune did the same thing, turning her fork until the spaghetti was collected in a good baseball-sized sphere around the prongs. Then, she lifted it into her mouth, chewed on it for a few seconds, before finally swallowing the entire thing in one huge gulp. She could eat civily, for once! She wouldn't just dive into the food like she usually did! This was so good! It was worth the money! That and other atmosphere affects of this place was good. And she was with Mitsune! Nothing could ruin it. Sipping some more of her drink, she asked calmly, "So what do you want to do Mitsune, as a career? If you want one, that is." "Why would I need a job? I'm not a human... I could just do what my Dad does, and put a mod-soul in a gigai and set that to work for me while I sit around the house all day." Mitsune replied. She knew how to read and wrtie, add and subtract, all of her basics. What else could she need? "Yeah, your Dad is preety cool." Batalla had alot of respect for the man... he had became something important to her. To fill in a gap she so needed to be filled. That of a father... but she was still un-trusting, she didn't want another figure to just dissappear or not be there when she needed it most. "I plan to do the same, but I always could try out that pit-matches or gambling fights. I could make alot of money suckering punks like those men." Batalla smirked as she took another bite. "I know my Dad is pretty cool. But he lets that bitch Tereya boss him around, and it's not fair..." She grumbled. "Sasha should be the only one to boss him around... Tereya's just a weak host for Sasha. I miss Sasha..." Frowning, she took another bite. Now only half of the plate was left, and they were only in their first five minutes of eating! "Who's Sasha?" A thought crossed Batalla's mind, the word Host was odd... was it a parasite? A figment? Or some sort of spiritual object? Junto on the other hand, already guessed it. '"Tereya... I knew that woman was... off; somehow... I guess it's time to meet my 'sister'..." ' "She's no one. Forget it." Mitsune allowed herself to calm down for a moment. "I think you should've kept the make-up on... You look... kind of weird? Without it." "Really?" She parted her hair momentarily, her dress wrinkling as she moved slightly to get comfortable, the hairband in her hear keeping her black bangs refined. "I decided to appear more... 'normal', I guess. Didn't want you to be ashamed of me here because of the way I looked." Batalla muttered slightly. "What...? I wouldn't have accepted the invitation for a date if I thought you looked funny..." Mitsune mumbled. This was getting to be awkward, and it was obvious that this line of conversation was making Batalla uncomfortable. "Oh, well, that's reassuring." She smiled, Batalla was always unsure of the way she looked. She dressed like a rebel and goth for the sole reason of because it suited her. "I'll put it on when we get back." She smirked, Batalla wasn't offended, just a tad odd to talk about the previous topic. "Goody. It's kind of weird, though... this setting... We've been alive for so long because we're not human, that kids like us are able to talk like adults." Mitsune mumbled mirthfully. It was true... In fact, she was a bit more mature than her father was! Or her mother. "Yeah, but, that's what you get when your a Shinigami, althought, having Hell-Hunter blood in your veins is good, makes you different then the norm." Batalla added, her thoughts weren't the same about her parents. Ardiente was a mature woman, disciplenary, freedom-loving, and not overly humorous or child-like. Calmante was just a fill-in for another parent, quiet, ambitious, but to the rest of what she didn't care about, aloof. Batalla did 'not '''like Calmante Serenata... "Ooooh, tell me about Ardiente! Daddy seems to like her a little... Or maybe he used to. After he met her again, he talked about her for a while." Mitsune chirped. She was having fun! This was great! They broke the ice! "Mom? She's cool, let's me do alot of things most wouldn't. Oh, and she's great to talk to, or have fun with. I wouldn't want anyone else as my mother." She offered a smile, this was fun! "Oh, and she kicked the mail-man's butt two weeks ago for him ogling her, she's 'leet' that way." A chuckle formed. Mitsune chuckled as well. "You know, she kissed my father..." Mitsune drawled. Maybe they should switch parents! Ardiente could get Nori, and the crab could get Batalla's other parent! While Mitsune highly doubted Nori would let go of Tereya so easily, it was nice to pretend~... Batalla laughed, "Oh wow, she probably did that to tease him, that's what she does when she wants something anyways." Continueing to eat her food, this was a great way to talk! "So what happened after breakfast with Bailarin, and the rest of the Mothers?" "Nothing really interesting... Had a conversation with my Dad that Shiro overheard, and then she tried to kill me because it made Adalina sad which is why I want to go apologize because I made her sad and I really shouldn't be on a date with you right now...!" Mitsune gasped for breath. Maybe she should've put in a few periods here and there... Batalla nodded, "Oh, yeah." "My parents are probably back at the house by now... stupid Anniversary..." Batalla pouted, and placed another bite of Lasagna in her mouth, "Calmante's being an attention whore at the house." "How is she being an attention whore?" Mitsune asked, frowning. Batalla's overly-negetive opinion of her step-mother was getting annoying. Was it even founded on anything? "When Mom stops giving me any thought, or when the two start showing off just for eachother, it get's annoying. Not to mention she keeps on trying to get in my life... to fill my whole; fatherless position." She rolled her eyes, "It's getting harder and harder to avoid her." Another drink taken. "Well, that's only natural! She loves your mother (not to mention that it's their anniversery, so of course she wants attention from her wife), and she loves you, so she'll want to be there for you! What happened to your father, anyway?" Mitsune hoped Batalla wouldn't think she was taking a side... "Maybe... maybe not, I don't know, maybe she is just trying to fill in a position and be apart of my life." Batalla shrugged, then smiled, it was a naive but cherished thought. "My dad?" She shrugged, "Who knows... maybe off with some other woman, maybe dead, maybe alive. I don't know..." "He was a one-night stand, and I was the result of that little incident." Batalla frowned, "I both want him to be around... and hate him for never showing up in my life." "Oh..." Her date felt bad for asking. "I know! We can both share my Daddy! Sounds good, right? I see how you look at him. You're like a fangirl. It's okay." Mitsune felt a little cheeky! Would Batalla be happy? "I am not a fan-girl!" She mocked playfully back, "And sharing sounds nice." She offered another warm smile. A true one. Mitsune had obtained the rarity most didn't. Mitsune giggled. "You're not a fan-girl, but you accepted anyway~." She taunted, laughing even more. Her food was finished. Somehow, she had devoured her entire plate during the course of the conversation. Batalla let out her own snicker back. The waiter had a ticket in his pocket for the two, "Any dessert before you go?" Batalla glanced to Mitsune to see if she was still hungry. "No thank you." The girl replied cheerily, smiling at them both. It was a toothy smile, filled with the sharp teeth Mitsune had been known for as a child... And it was the first time in a while she'd smiled like that, since it seemed to frighten people. The waiter was acting freightened... thanks to Mitsune's teeth, and Batalla's own sinister grin back. Placing the ticket on the table, and she placed the money in it. "Thanks for the meal." They could chat some more, or getting going. Mitsune shut her mouth. The waiter could have nightmares later. "So, let's go to that place you wanted to go to... Wherever the hell it was. I forget. Let's go already." Patience was not something that came to Mitsune easily. She wanted to go, ''now! Batalla nodded, "Alrighty, ciao chump, enjoy your tip." Grasping Mitsune's hand, she ran to the front of the restuarant, after all, it had taken her forever to make this place... it was... Batalla's special place. Taking Mitsune there meant alot of trust. "So... where are we going?" Mitsune asked carefully. Batalla looked nervous. Maybe this was somewhere important...? If Batalla didn't want Mitsune to know where it was, she could just use'' kogeru'' to bring her there! Batalla nodded, "Can you close your eyes?" She asked, Batalla's only spot to have peace was where they were going. She loved it. A place of serenity, where she could think. To live forever if she wanted. It was out of the urban areas, secluded, and unharmed. Mitsune nodded, and closed her eyes. "Ready when you are, Batalla." She chirped, holding out one of her hands for Batalla to grab. Batalla smiled, this was going to be perfect... Grasping Mitsune's hand, she vanished into energy, both she and Mitsune were now at the entry. This place was unique in the way; it would go untouched by time, seperated from the realms by Batalla's own creation. It was her own personal world... Vanishing infront of the entry, she still asked, "Keep them closed." The entry point was an overgrown brick wall, behind a run down building near a park, a bench below the entry. "You know what...?" Mitsune didn't open her eyes, but he drew her hand back from Batalla's. "If you're going to make me walk around with my eyes closed, then it shouldn't be any trouble for you to carry me. C'mon. Hop to it." "Fine." She did so, placing her arms underneath the girl's legs, carrying her bridal style. While Mitsune's eyes were closed... she opened the portal; a type of Garganta... Entering, the portal closed. And the world of Batalla was revealed... a perfect place. Green all around, a forest, a garden, a small stream. It was intended to be calming and a place think, and here it was. Standing just in the middle of the garden, she offered, "You can open your eyes now." The sun was out... the shadows danced on the ground, the wind blew gently in the leaves. Petals of certain cherry blossams a distance off scattered themselves to the skies. "Not... Not what I imagined from you, Batalla..." While she wouldn't comment on it, Mitsune couldn't help but feel the need to point out that Batalla, who ordinarily dressed as a punk, or goth, had a beautiful garden-ish secret place. Mitsune had expected a nightclub, or a dungeon. Maybe a castle. But this seemed a bit out-of-character. "I love this place." She said as if in a day dream, "Here, I'm not afraid of what others think, because their not here." Listening to all the noises was intoxicating. "The world won't drag you down and drown you in it's own immorality and opinions." Taking in a deep-breath, "What do you think?" "It reminds me of the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It's pretty, though. Seems like a nice place to just hang out." Mitsune replied. She was starting to lose herself here... "Can we sit down somewhere...?" "Yeah, there's a gazebo over there." She smiled, a small wooden bridge over the stream lead to it. "Glad you like it." The energy itself of the world was odd and different. A more... manovelent and calming feel, not quite to be placed by words. "Well, come on... Don't be lazy. Bring me over there already." Mitsune growled. She wanted to go to sleep... The place made her feel drowsy, like she was secure and could rest peacefully. And Mitsune needed somewhere to sit to do that! What was Batalla waiting for?! Batalla took her over to the place, laying her down to the gazebo's long-chair. "So... do you like how things have gone so far?" She offered a smile to her after she had laid Mitsune down. Junto on the other hand... had sensed the entrance of these two. In her Inner World. '' "I... I like it." Mitsune responded. She hugged her date's arm and snuggled into it, closing her eyes as she prepared to fall asleep. Batalla's inner world was comfortable. Mitsune wanted to stay here. Batalla was growing tired... her eyes were drooping. "I l-like it too..." Her head fell back against the guided hand-rail of the gazebo. Junto was making her appearance; and her voice sounded as a sweet whisper in the world. ''"Hello... Mitsune-chan." Mitsune smiled. "Hello..." She responded semi-consciously. It was like she was talking to a voice in her head...! Junto continued, chimes in the wind was the sound of comfort. Slowly, her figure appeared and disappeared in the petals and wind that blowed by, seeming to go from walking to sitting, to simply inspecting the grounds... "How are you....?" "I'm fine, thank you... Who are you...?" At this point, Mitsune was able to stir herself enough to see the figure. She looked kind of like a demon... And, even though Mitsune wanted to go meet her, she couldn't pry herself from Batalla's arm... Junto finally reappaered infront of the gazebo. "I am Junto, thanks for asking how I am." It was some sarcasm with the taint of gentleness.